Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel of "Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Movie Night", Ali Moonbeam invites Marley to come over to New York City, New York as the two childhood best friends bond and have fun in an AB/DL themed sleepover which involves watching movies, having diaper sex, and more. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and more. ENJOY! Co-written by me and ShokuAli16.


Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Sleepover

 **Summary: This is a sequel of "Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Movie Night" as this time around...Ali Moonbeam invited Marley to come over to New York City, New York as the two childhood best friends bond and have fun in an AB/DL themed sleepover which involves watching movies, having sex, and more.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this masterpiece was written by me and ShokuAli16. This was done before "Sexy Anniversary Diapey Love" ENJOY!**

It was in April of 2018 was a few weeks after Marley and Ali's first movie night and sleepover as Ali decided to have Marley over but this time...without Scott who was watching their baby as Marley and Scott moved to Canada after they got married, Marley gave birth to a baby boy named "Adam Callaway", as Marley, Scott, and Adam currently have dual citizenship in Canada and in the USA.

Anyway, Ali Moonbeam is getting her apartment ready for Marley to come and visit.

"Oh, this sleepover is gonna be so great! We're gonna have so much funsies!" Ali said to herself as she was currently wearing her normal clothes as she had everything ready as she decorated the room as she had soda, milk, and water ready while she also had candy, chips, popcorn, and other snacks ready as well. Then she got out several anime DVD's, Wii U games, and other stuff as she hears a knock on the door.

"That must be her." Ali said to herself before she started to walk towards the door.

"Coming." Ali said before she opened it and she saw her childhood best friend Marley Louise Callaway formerly known as Marley Louise Wilson before she married Scott.

"Hey Mars!" Ali said to Marley.

"Hey Al!" Marley responded back as they hugged.

"So glad you came! I was getting everything ready for the past 45 minutes." Ali said before she took a puff from her inhaler.

"Come on in." Ali said to Marley who entered the apartment.

"Wow, it looks awesome!" Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Marley as she pointed out a picture that was on the wall.

"See this, Mars?" Ali asked Marley who nodded.

"This was taken at my first art show two years ago." Ali said to her.

"Ooooh! Too cool!" Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said back as they hugged.

"Do you have any pets?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yep, wait here." Ali answered Marley as she went into the kitchen and picked up her pet cat which had black fur all over.

"Awww, who is this?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"This is...Luna." Ali answered her.

"Man, that name reminds me of Princess Luna from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the name also reminds me of Luna Vachon as well." Marley said to Ali.

"You're right, except she's a black cat. She is named after Usagi's guardian cat Luna." Ali said to Marley.

"Cool!" Marley said to Ali.

"Hi! Luna." Marley said to the cat.

"Excuse me real quick I just need to change." Ali said as she went into the bedroom and changed into her Skitty t-shirt and her nappy which was a ABU Space nappy as she had huge nappy stacks full of every ABU Nappy, Rearz Nappy, Bambino Nappy, and every Tykables Nappy as well in her bedroom closet but she chose to wear the ABU Space Nappy as she was wearing the AU PeekABU Nappy before Marley came over as Ali got back out of her bedroom but she was still wearing her Azumanga Daioh socks also as Marley soon took off her pants revealing her usual ABU Diaper with a My Little Pony Pattern as she changed into her Sunset Shimmer t-shirt.

"You look really cute Ali." Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies, so do you." Ali said back.

"So what do you want to do first?" Marley asked Ali.

"I know, watch old WWF matches and old WCW matches on the WWE network?" Ali answered Marley.

"I'm in!" Marley responded back as she and Ali grabbed their pacifier necklaces as Ali grabbed her stuffed animal she also puts on the WWE Network on the TV.

"I have Mr. Yum-Yum with me, who do you have with you?" Ali said to Marley before she even asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Marley said as she went to her bag and grabbed out her stuffed animal named "Zoycite" as it was a stuffed Penguin.

"I have my stuffed penguin named Zoycite." Marley answered Ali.

"Oh right! I haven't seen him in years!" Ali said back as she put on SummerSlam 1988 as they were watching it as the opening match was The British Bulldogs vs The Fabulous Rougeau Brothers in a tag team match as they fought to a twenty minute draw.

"Can't believe that first match ended in a draw." Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right? Bulldog was badass during that match. Next one is Bad News Brown vs. Ken Patera." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep." Marley said as they watched the match as they ate some snacks before Bad News Brown won the match in a few minutes and after watching Rick Rude defeat The Junkyard Dog by disqualification, The Powers of Pain defeat The Bolsheviks in a tag team match, The Ultimate Warrior beat The Honky Tonk Man in a 31 second squash match for the Intercontinental Championship, and Dino Bravo defeat Don Muraco the two girls suddenley felt hungry.

"Wanna order some Pizza?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yea!" Marley answered.

"So what kind of Pizza do you want?" Marley asked.

"I was thinking Pizza Hut. I'm getting me a large cheese pizza. What about you, Mars?" Ali answered Marley before she responded back with a question of her own.

"Same for me." Marley answered Ali.

"Cool." Ali said before she got her iPhone out and dialed the local Pizza Hut.

"Hello, Pizza Hut." A female employee said to Ali.

"Yes, I would like two large cheese pizzas if that's cool." Ali said to the female employee.

"Yes ma'am. That'll be $13.99 and we'll have it over in 30 minutes or less, or our pizza is free." The employee said to Ali.

"Thank you." Ali said as she hung up the phone as she and Marley go back to watching wrestling.

"Who's up next, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"Demolition vs. The Hart Foundation for the WWF Tag Team Championship." Marley answered Ali.

"Sweet beans, girl!" Ali said as they watched the match.

"So, Mars, what's your star sign? I'm a Sagittarius." Ali said and asked Marley.

"I am a Taurus." Marley answered her.

"Ooh! My birthday is November 27th which is under the zodiac sign Sagittarius." Ali said to Marley.

"I know that your birthday is November 27th, we have been BFF's since we were little kids." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah, we first met at summer camp at Camp Olympia back in 2005." Ali said as they start the looking back.

 _ ***We go back to Camp Olympia back in 2005***_

It was June 6th 2005, Camp Olympia, Trinity, Texas...it was the first day as three older bullies who were ages 12 to 13 years old as they stole Ali's inhaler and refused to give it back as they were girls.

"Give me my inhaler back!" Young Ali said to the bullies.

"No! Ghost Girl!" The first bully named Larry said to Ali as Larry and his friends Benny and Tommy kept harrasing and making fun of a 6-year old Ali Moonbeam as they laughed at her and they were about to start beating her up as Benny and Tommy held her down and pinned her on the ground while Larry was about to throw the first punch until an 8-year old Marley came to the rescue by stopping Larry from .

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Marley asked the three boys.

"Picking on the new kid, what's to ya." Larry said to Marley

"She looks like a poor African girl." Benny said to Larry, Tommy, and Marley who looked really angry.

"Leave her alone!" Marley said to the bullies.

"Ooh! What are you gonna do about it Marley "The Retard" Wilson?" Tommy asked her as that comment made her even more enraged inside.

"Keep making fun of us...and find out!" Marley shouted at the bullies.

"Ooooooh..." The bullies said in response before they began to laugh at her.

"Keep laughing... but if you do... I will go Hulk Hogan, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, and John Cena on all of your asses!" Marley shouted at the three bullies as they initially ignored her warnings.

"I'll... have you... know... that I'm Caucasian. And I need my inhaler for my asthma..." Ali said to the bullies.

"Well...are you going to give this girl her inhaler back? Or do I have to kick all of your butts and I came prepared to do it too!" Marley said to the bullies as they looked scared.

"Okay, okay!" Larry said to Marley as he, and his friends ran away after he gave the inhaler to Marley.

"Here." Marley said giving Ali a few puffs from the inhaler before she gave it back to her and pulled her back up.

"T-thanks... I'm Ali Moonbeam. What's your's?" Ali thanked Marley introduced herself to her, and asked Marley for her name.

"You're welcome, and my name is Marley Wilson, want get to know each other?" Marley answered her, introduced herself to Ali before she asked Ali a question of her own.

"Of course...I think we're going to be the best of friends." Ali answered and said to Marley as they hugged and started their friendship as the flashback ended.

 _ ***Flashback Over***_

"My God, it was fun meeting each other back then." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah...and we did everything together, we had sleepovers, we rode bikes, we went camping, we went to school and had the same classes together, we graduated high school together, we went to baseball games together, we took vacations together, and we did so much more." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said as they hugged once again before the doorbell rang and there was a knock on the door and you know it could only one thing.

"PIZZA!" They shouted with glee and joy.

"'ll get it." Ali said as she puts on her pajama shorts and ran to the door as she paid for two large cheese pizzas and grabbed the two cheese pizzas before she closed the door.

"Let me take these off." Ali said before she took off her Pajama Shorts and tossed them to the side.

"I love wrestling as the next person but can we watch some Anime now?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali said as she stopped SummerSlam 1988 as Demolition defeated The Hart Foundation for the WWF Tag Team Titles, then Ali exited the WWE Nextwork and got out her DVD copy of "Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice" as Marley had a sexy idea for their sex session a little later.

"Hey Ali, I have an idea for our sex session tonight...why don't we masturbate in our diapers?" Marley asked Ali who was up for almost anything but nothing that was deemed gross and or creepy.

"Of course!" Ali said to Marley as they grabbed some plates, some drinks, as they were about to watch the movie and they were about to start eating their pizza.

"Let's dig in." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said back as they began to eat.

"Oh, this is so good!" Ali said to Marley.

"Totes!" Marley said in agreement as they began watching Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice.

"I haven't watched any Anime since the last time we hung out." Marley said to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali responded back as they were watching and enjoying the movie.

"Hey; since I haven't told you this, I've been seeing this Jay fellow recently." Ali told Marley as they were halfway through the movie.

"Really?" Marley asked Ali who nodded.

"Yay!" Marley said as she hugged Ali.

"How is he?" Marley asked Ali.

"He's good, we have so much in common." Ali answered Marley.

"The only thing we do not have in common with him is the nappies, he hasn't tried them out yet." Ali told Marley.

"That's okay, are you considering introducing it to him?" Marley said to Ali as she also asked her.

"Yes." Ali answered her.

"Yay!" Marley said as they hugged and they kept watching the movie until it ended and until they finished eating Pizza.

"How was it, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"Awesome!" Marley responded back.

"Let's do this..." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said back as they kissed before they softly made out, before they began to rub each other's diapered areas softly.

"Oh... oh, my God, Mars..." Ali said to Marley with complete ecstasy and glee.

"How am I doing?" Marley asked Ali.

"Good... OH!" Ali answered Marley as she also moaned quickly as well.

"Oh My God Ali! You are doing great!" Marley said to ali.

"Yeah, you like that, do ya?" Ali asked her.

"Yes! I wuv it!" Marley said as they kept rubbing each other's diapered areas until it was time.

"OH YEAH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES HAWD ALI!" Marley shouted at Ali.

"ME TOO MARS! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD ALSO!" Ali shouted also as they kept at it until they were about to burst.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed in their diapers or as Ali would prefer it "Nappies" and they panted so hard as they kissed before they wet and messed their diapers.

"We should changey." Ali said to Marley.

"I agwee." Marley said back as they cleaned up before they began to change each other's diapers before they began to talk.

"So, who's your favorite giant in the WWE? For me, it would be Andre the Giant." Ali asked Marley before she made her selection.

"To be honest WWE was known as the land of the Giants. Anyway...as of now, it's either Andre The Giant or Braun Strowman." Marley said to Ali.

"Ooh!" Ali said as she and Marley finished changing each other's diapers.

" Doesn't that feel better having our diapeys changed by each other?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yeah... I remember when we considered starting this lifestyle in sophmore year, though we began thinking about in during freshman year." Ali said as they began to look back on their first day of high school.

 ***The 2nd flashback starts***

It was August 8th 2011 and it was the first day of school as they were going to Clear Lake High School, it was study hall.

We go to 14-year old, Ali who was walking into Study Hall on the first day of high school, when one of the high school seniors spotted Ali and tripped her making her fall towards the floor.

"Jesus freakin'-" Ali said before she landed face first on the floor.

"Ow!" Ali shouted as the bully appeared which was an 18 year old senior male.

"Hey there Freshmeat!" The male bully going by the name of Ernie Jackson said to Ali.

"Wh... what do you want...?" Ali said to the bully as two other male bullies named Isiah Whitmer and Michael Taylor arrived and appeared.

"Oh; we just want to do this to you..." Isiah said as he snapped his fingers and Michael got out his gatorade and poured it all over Ali.

"Hey! What was that for, you ass burn?!" Ali asked the bullies.

"Just to welcome you, plus to make fun of you, and P.S. we dominate this school so we can do whatever the hell we want." Michael said to Ali as Marley saw what happened and she was pissed before she came in.

"Why don't you three assholes just leave her alone before I give you three an ass whipping!" Marley said to Ali.

"Fine, retard! But the next time we see the two of you, you won't be so lucky!" Ernie said as he and his friends leave Study Hall, Ali was upset as she was now drenched in Gatorade.

"Great... just great... the Gatorade not only got me wet, it also got my sketchbook soaked as well! Same goes for my books and other supplies..." Ali said to Marley.

"I am so sorry about all of that. Hang on just one second." Marley said to Ali.

"Alrighty." Ali said before Marley went to find the Principal who is Principal David Smith.

"Principal Smith, during study hall...three bullies they were older boys but they dumped Gatorade on my friend Ali Moonbeam." Marley told the principal.

"I know exactly who they are...thank you for telling me." Principal David Smith said to Marley as he left then Marley came back to Ali.

"I told Principal Smith what happened." Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks, Mars. It's just like the first day of summer camp, only they weren't the same group of bullies." Ali said to Marley.

"You're welcome, come on...let's go home and we can hang out and get you cleaned up." Marley said to Ali.

"Okay." Ali said to Marley as Marley called her parents to come pick her up as Marley's parents picked them up.

"Are you two okay?" Vivian who was Marley's Mom asked Marley and Ali.

"Yeah." They answered as they arrived home and went into Marley's room as she grabs some clean clothes while Ali took off her wet and sticky clothes.

"Here ya go." Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks..." Ali said as she put on the dry clothes after taking the shower.

"I am so sorry to hear what happened on your first day of high school, Ali." Danny who was Marley's dad, told Ali.

"I called your parents about it. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Vivian said to Ali.

"Okay, thank you." Ali responded back.

"Do you want anything?" Vivian asked her.

"Yeah, do you have any movies that Marley and I can watch until my parents come to get me?" Ali asked Vivian.

"Of course, let Mr. Wilson and I look for them for a minute." Vivian answered while she and Danny began looking for a few movies.

"I got an idea...want to hear it?" Marley said to Ali and asked her also.

"Sure." Ali answered Marley.

"I've been doing some thinking; since you've been bullied today, I've heard about this thing called the AB/DL lifestyle. So... when we reach our sophomore year, wanna do it?" Marley said to Marley before she asked her childhood BFF.

" I think so, what is it called?" Ali answered she asked Marley for clarification.

"AB/DL, it stands for Adult Baby/Diaper Lover...wanna do it?" Marley answered Ali and asked her again.

"Yeah... let's hope it comforts me from the stress." Ali answered Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said as they hugged.

"This is going to be fun." Ali said as the flashback ends.

 ***2nd flashback over***

They happily sigh.

"Goodtimes." They said to each other.

"So Mars...what shall we do now?" Ali asked Marley.

"I know! Wanna play on your Wii U?" Marley said in response.

"Count me in!" Ali said as Marley got two bags of Doritos and two cans of Cherry Coke while Ali went to her game shelf.

"What do we like to play? I've got Breath of the Wild, Smash Bros, Mario Party 8, 9 and 10, Mario Super Sluggers..." Ali asked Marley before she listed out the list of video games.

"Mario Party 8." Marley said to Ali.

"Okay." Ali said to Marley as she puts it in the Wii U as they began to play.

"Alright." Ali said before she gave Marley a Wiimote and Nunchuk.

"Let the party minigames begin." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said as they began playing the games as they began playing one of the games which was Blazing Lassos.

"You having fun?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah!" Marley answered Ali.

"Alright!" Ali said as after playing several games, it was time for a break.

"Okay, break time." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said as Ali took the disc out of the Wii U and turned it off.

"Well, how was it Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"It was tons of fun!" Marley answered Ali.

"Good." Ali said to Marley.

"Is there anything you want to do, Mars?" Ali asked her.

"Wanna know the one thing I regret?" Marley responded back with a question of her own.

"Sure." Ali answered Marley.

"Not dating you." Marley told Ali who looked kind of surprised as she blushed a bit.

"Oh. I see. I'm bisexual, by the way." Ali told Marley.

"I knew that, and that is so cool. Anyway I wanted to date you because you are so cute, so sexy, and we have so much in common...but I have a man to share all of that with and that's Scott. I am glad you went to the wedding though." Marley said to Ali.

"Marley, you are my best friend...even though I rarely saw your husband at the wedding, when I saw you're husband at the last sleepover...he was very nice." Ali said to Marley.

"Sure was." Marley said in agreement.

"But I got something to ask you about him." Ali said to Marley.

"Sure." Marley responded back.

"How did you turn such a mean and devious person into a nice guy?" Ali asked her.

"I mean, I've seen ROTI." Ali also said clarifying her question.

"Well...it just took time, unconditional love, listening, forgiveness, compassion, making sure that he looked hot in a diapey whch he did... and a whole lot more." Marley answered her.

"Oh." Ali said before she heard her phone go off as she checked it as there was a text message from Jay.

"It's Jay. He sent me a message. He says that he's gonna give the AB/DL lifestyle a try." Ali said to Marley.

"Sweet! How do you feel about that Ali?" Marley asked Ali.

"Proud." Ali answered marley before she saw another text from Jay.

"He also asked me out on a date and he's asking if you and Scott would like to come. The date is next week." Jay told Marley.

"We would love too." Marley said to Ali who texted Jay back and then Jay texted back.

"He says he can't wait to meet you." Ali said to Marley.

"Awesome. I wonder what he is thinking." Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali said to Marley.

"Maybe he's nervous." Marley said to Ali.

"Probably. I'm gonna call him." Ali responded back.

"Sure." Marley said back before Ali dialed the phone and it was Jay's phone she dialed as we go to Jay's place at Greenwich Village as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jay said to Ali.

"Hey Jay, I got a few questions." Ali said to Jay.

"Okay." Jay said to Ali.

"What do you think about trying out the AB/DL Lifestyle? Also what nappy are you thinking of getting?" Ali asked him.

"Well, after hear that my twin brother Mickey is enjoying the lifestyle with Kitty, I decided to try the nappies out for you. Speaking of which, I'm wearing one now. It is an ABU Cushies Nappy with a flamingo theme." Jay said to Ali.

"Oooooh. Can I see it please?" Ali said and asked him.

"Yes. I'll take a photo of myself in the mirror and send it to you, as soon as I get off the phone." Jay answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali said to Jay.

"So Ali, I'm excited about our date. What are we, Scott, and Marley gonna do?" Jay asked Ali.

"Well, there's this Asian restaurant in Times Square called An'nam." Ali said to Jay.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm allergic to Asian food, how about the four of us go to Dave and Busters instead?" Jay asked her.

"Okies! That's even better." Ali said to him.

"Awesome." Jay said to Ali.

"Now I'm looking forward to that photo." Ali said to Jay.

"Of course, gotta go. Bye." Jay said to Ali.

"Bye!" Ali said as she and Jay hung up.

"EEE! That was awesome!" Ali squealed and said to Marley.

"Great! I have an idea. Maybe you, Jay, Scott, and I have a foursome after our date at your place?" Marley responded back and asked her.

"Hell yeah." Ali answered as her phone went off.

"That has to be Jay." Ali said to Marley as she grabbed her phone and saw the picture of Jay in his nappy as she gasped before her jaw dropped.

"Wow." Ali said as she was impressed.

"What? How does he look?" Marley asked Ali as the picture showed Jay in his shirt, as he was smiling, and had his hands on his hands.

"So hawt!" Ali answered Marley.

"Really?" Marley asked Ali who nodded.

"Awesome." Marley said to her.

"What should we do now?" Marley asked Ali.

"Watch more WWF Matches?" Ali responded back with a question of her own.

"Sure. I was also thinking that we could act and play like babies." Marley answered and said to Ali.

"Sure, we'll do that in my room." Ali said back at Marley.

"Okies, which one do you want to do? Watch more WWF Matches or act and play like babies?" Marley asked Ali.

"Honestly...even though I love Wrestling... I wanna act and play like babies in my room with my bestest friend." Ali answered Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said as they go into Ali's room.

"After this, can we watch more matches?" Ali asked Marley.

"Okies." Marley said to Ali as they hugged.

"Wet's play!" Ali said in baby talk.

"Yay!" Marley said as they began their playtime.

"What shall we do first for play time?" Marley asked Ali.

"Hmmm... first we play with our plushies, then we do wubbies and finally we watch one of my first animes from my childhood." Ali answered Marley.

"Oooooh! Me likey!" Marley said back.

"Yipee!" Ali said as they began playing with their stuffed animals.

"This one's named Umino. He's named after one of Usagi's classmates." Ali said to Marley as she puts the manatee down and gets two stuffed penguins

"This one's named Hikaru and the other one's named Kaoru, they're both named after the twins in Ouran High School Host Club." Ali said before she put the penguins down.

"But my favorite of them all, besides Mr. Yum Yum..." Ali said as she got a stuffed bunny as well as Usa-chan.

"The bunny's is named Honey! Honey has always been my favorite of the Host Club, because he's so cute!" Ali said as she showed Marley Usa-chan.

"This is Usa-chan; Honey's stuffed bunny." Ali said as Marley remembered Usa-chan from their high school days.

"Ah! I remember him. I gave him to you on your 16th birthday!" Marley said to her.

"Yeppers, sophomore year and three months after we started this awesome lifestyle." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah that was an awesome time." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah! Remember the first time we had nappy sex during our vacation to Hawaii?" Ali said and asked Marley.

"Hell yeah." Marley answered Ali as they remenensce as a flashback begins.

 ***The 3rd Flashback begins***

It was the summer of 2014 as The Moonbeams and the Wilsons were in Hawaii on vacation as Marley and Ali began their AB/DL Lifestyle months ago in the beginning of the summer as their families understood why and had no judgment as they went to the Four Seasons Resort Maui at Wailea as Ali and Marley had their own room as they were relaxing on beach chairs getting tans by the pool.

"This is so relaxing, isn't it Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"It sure is." Marley answered Ali.

I just can't believe that our parents weren't angry about us doing the AB/DL Lifestyle that they were accepting about it, can you?" Ali said to Marley and then asked her another question.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they apologized for jumping the gun when they found out." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah...even though they did jump the gun, we explained everything right away and they listened and they accepted us." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah and I think that's awesome." Marley said to Ali.

"Yep, me too." Ali said as they rested until about twenty minutes later while Marley was sound asleep until Ali sneaked up onto Marley and began to kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmmmm...!" Marley moaned as the kiss woke her up as they started to makeout for a minute until Ali stopped the kiss.

"So... what do you have in mind?" Ali asked Marley.

"Ali...why did you kiss me?" Marley asked Ali as Marley was a bit confused.

"I think you're sexy." Ali said to Marley.

"Oh!" Marley said in shock before she chuckled.

"You know that I have a boyfriend." Marley said to Ali.

"I understand. But do you at least want to try Nappy sex?" Ali asked Marley.

"Sure." Marley answered as she and Ali went inside into their bedroom and they kissed hard and makeout hard with the tongue kissing, as they groped, rubbed their diapered areas, and rubbed their diapered asses also.

"Oh! Oh, my God, Mars!" Ali softly moaned and said to her BFF.

"I'm good when it comes to making out." Marley said to Ali referring to her relationship with her boyfriend Shane Taylor.

"How am I?" Ali asked her best friend.

"Awesome." Marley said as they kept at it until they began the lovemaking as Marley was pounding Ali with a strap-in dildo as they were in the missionary.

"Oh, yes! Pound me hawder!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Okies!" Marley said as she kept pounding Ali's diapered area as they kept at until it was time.

"OH! OH! CUMSIES!" Ali shouted to Marley.

"Good Girl!" Marley said as she kept fucking her best friend since childhood until it was time for the explosion.

"Ohhhhh...!" They screamed as they climaxed hard as they pant to regain their energy as they cleaned up, and changed each other's dipers.

"How was that?" Marley asked Ali.

"That was the best moment of my life. How was I?" Ali answered Marley, then she asked her.

"You were awesome. How was I?" Marley answered back then asked Ali once more.

"You were awesome too." Ali said as the flashback ended with them hugging.

"That was good." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said as they hugged once more.

"Do you want to do some hawt wubbies thinking about our sexy men?" Marley asked Ali.

"Okies!" Ali answered Marley as they begin to rub each others diaperd areas.

"Ooooh...that feels so good." Both of them moaned softly and said to each other as they kept at until they stop rubbing each others diapered areas as they began rubbing their own diapered areas.

"Ali, are you thinking about how hawt Jay looked in his diaper?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah! As for Scott?" Ali answered and asked Marley.

"Let me tell you about how hawt Scotty looks when he wears a diapey."

"Sure! Let's hear it!" Ali said to Marley.

"I think he is the hawtest guy to ever sport them! He looks like a Greek God!" Marley said to Ali telling her best friend her opinion about how sexy he looks in a diaper.

"Indeed!" Ali said as they kept rubbing their own diapered areas until it was time.

"Cumsies Time! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Marley and Ali shouted, as they also moaned and screamed as they limaxed hard in their diapered areas and all over their diapers as they panted and sighed for a bit.

"That felt good... changies?" Ali said to Marley as she asked her best friend as well.

"Yeah bestie." Marley said as they went into the bathroom and changed each other.

"Does that feel good?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yeah... let's finish the night off with more matches." Ali answered her.

"I thought we were gonna watch one of you're first anime's that you ever watched and then wrap up the night with more wrestling matches." Marley responded back at Ali.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot." Ali said to Marley.

"It's okay...so what's the first anime you ever watched?" Marley asked her.

"To be quite honest, it was Pokemon." Ali answered Marley.

"Cool." Marley said as they put on Pokémon and began watching it.

"You know, this sleepover is really fun." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said as they watched a few episodes of Pokemon then.

"Now we can watch wrestling again." Ali said to Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said as Ali went to the WWE Network.

"What do you wanna watch?" Marley asked her.

"Maybe... WrestleMania V?" Ali answered back.

"Okay." Marley said as they began to watch it.

"Hey Mars, how is the married life?" Ali asked Marley.

"It's fun!" Marley answered back.

"Probably but I bet sometimes it gets kind of boring." Ali said to Marley.

"A little bit but it's only when there's nothing good on TV." Marley said to Ali.

"I see, anyway...does Scott mind you going out to New York to visit me by yourself?" Ali said to Marley before she asked her.

"Yeah." Marley said as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Ali said as she placed on her pajama shorts before she went to the door as she opened it to find her boyfriend Jay Morris.

"Hey Ali." Jay said to Ali.

"Jay! Come in!" Ali said as Jay entered her apartment as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked him.

"I just came to visit, why?

"I'm just surprised that's all." Ali said to Jay.

"Can I talk to you about our double date for next week?" Jay asked her.

"Sure." Ali answered Jay.

"I want you to know this but Mickey and I are allergic to the food at An'Nam. I'm sorry Ali." Jay told Ali.

"Oh. Sorry Jay, I forgot. Where would you like to go on our double date?" Ali responded back and asked Jay.

"It is okay Ali...how about we go somewhere that is fun not only for the kids but also fun for the adults as well." Jay said back to Ali.

"Go on." Ali said to Jay.

"How about you, me, Scott, and Marley go to Dave and Busters...I know a friend from school who owns the location so we can have it booked just for us as we can have the best food, we can have whatever we want, and we can also have plenty of fun because the place is open from 10:00 AM to 1:00 AM from Monday to Thursday, then from Friday to Saturday it's open from 10:00 AM to 2:00 AM and on Sunday it's open from 10:00 AM to Midnight as we can also play a bunch of Arcade Games all night long after dinner." Jay said to Ali.

"Ooooh...!" Ali said to him.

"So...what do you think about the idea?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yeah! That's a perfect alternative, Jay!" Ali answered Jay as they hugged.

"Thanks." Jay said to her.

"Jay, I'm glad you are here." Marley said to him as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Ali said as she was still wearing her pajama shorts then she she opened the door, it was Marley's husband Scott who arrived.

"Hey Scott." Ali said to him.

"Hey Ali." Scott said back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked Scott as she was surprised a bit.

"I wanted to see my wife because I miss my wife." Scott said as Marley saw him.

"Scotty!" Marley said as she and Scott hugged.

"Hey Mars-Bars!

"What are you doing here? Where's Adam?" Marley asked Scott.

"I missed you, and he is with my sister for the night." Scott answered her.

"Cool, anyway...do you trust me to be alone after all of those girl on girl orgies I did when we dated and while we're married?" Marley asked Scott.

"Yes. Of course I do, because I love you Marley Louise Callaway." Scott answered her.

"I love you too Scott James Callaway." Marley said back as Ali and Jay liked what Marley and Scott were doing.

"Even though we've dated a bit already...I already think you're the one. I wuv you Jay Lawrence Morris." Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies. I wuv you too Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam." Jay said back as they kissed as it was their first kiss until their lips were apart.

"Wow." Ali and Jay said to each other.

"Awww!" Marley said to her and Jay.

"Yes way to go Jay! Ya know if Geoff were here, he would have cheered his heart out. Sucks he isn't here." Scott cheered on Jay before he explained why he cheered on Jay for kissing Ali for the first time.

"It's okay Scotty...come here sweetie." Marley said as she and Scott kissed softly, yet briefly before Ali and Jay began to ask each other this question.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jay asked Ali.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Ali asked Jay as they asked each other at the same time as Jay, Ali, and Marley gasped in surprise.

"Whoa." Ali and Jay said to each other in surprise.

"We're gonna give you two a moment." Marley said to them.

"Yeah." Scott said to them as well before they left the living room and went into the kitchen as Ali and Jay were alone while Marley and Scott were watching everything.

"Well, Ali...I think you are really cute in your diaper I mean Nappy. Sorry." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies and it's okay. I don't care if you say Diaper, Diapey, or Nappy or all three." Ali said back as she giggled a bit.

"You are quite welcome, and Thankies." Jay said back at Ali.

"So...what do you say Jay, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ali asked him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jay asked her as they started to give their answer at the same time.

"Yes, I would love be your girlfriend." Ali said to Jay while he began to respond.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Jay said to Ali as they kissed once more as Marley and Scott went back into the living room as she was about to burst into tears.

"Awww! You two are now boyfriend and girlfriend and that's wonderful! I hope it lasts forever!" Marley said to Ali and Jay.

"It's my first relationship so Jay and I are gonna do things our way." Ali said to them.

"Exactly." Jay said in agreement as the foursome hungout for a couple of minutes until Jay and Scott started to leave.

"Okay, me and Scott are heading home." Jay said as they were about to leave.

"Wait!" Ali and Marley said to their men.

"Yes?" Jay and Scott asked their women.

"Would you two like to stay the night?" The girls asked the guys.

"Yeah! Of course!" The guys answered the girls.

"Wanna sleep in my crib with me, Jay?" Ali asked him.

"Sure sweetie." Jay answered Ali making her blush a bit.

"Do you have an extra bed available for me and Scotty?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure! I can make it into a large crib like mine." Ali answered Marley.

"Cool!" Marley and Scott said to Ali.

"Would it be okay if we watch TV to unwind a bit before we go to bed?" Jay asked Ali, Marley, and Scott.

"Sure!" They answered right back as they kept watching until it was time for bed but Ali and Marley had other ideas.

"Can you excuse me and Marley for a minute, we need to get the beds ready." Ali said to Jay and Scott.

"Sure." Jay and Scott said to the girls as Ali and Marley went into the bedroom.

"What's up Al?" Marley asked her.

"Well... since Jay and I are now a couple, I think he and I should have nappy sex." Ali answered Marley.

"Ooooh! We can give you all the privacy you need." Marley said to Ali.

"That'll be awesome but..." Ali said to Marley.

"But what?" Marley asked her.

"I want you to be there so Me, Jay, You, and Scott can have a foursome nappy sex orgy if that's okay?" Ali responded and asked her.

"Fine by me Ali." Marley answered Ali.

"Yay!" Ali said back as they hugged.

"Let's get them into it by making out in front of the boys." Ali said to Marley.

"Hell yeah, come on bestie!" Marley said to Ali as they went to Scott and Jay respectively.

"Hey boys..." Ali and Marley said to them.

"Hey." They said back.

"Mars and I have a surprise for you."Ali said to the boys.

"Cool, I'm curious." Scott was intrigued.

"Yeah, me too." So was Jay as Ali and Marley began to make out.

"MMMMMMM...!" The two girls moaned softly as their boys were turned on.

"Wow..." Jay said as he loved what he was seeing.

"Scott...what do you think of this?" Jay asked Scott.

"What a sight." Scott answered Jay as Ali and Marley kept at it until Jay's and Scott's babas were hard as rocks as it showed in their bulges in their diapers.

"Whoa." The boys said as the girls finally stopped.

"How was the show boys?" Ai and Marley asked Jay and Scott.

"So...hawt." Jay and Scott answered them as they blushed.

"Do you boys want to have hot and sexy nappy sex with us?" The girls asked the guys.

"YEAH!" Jay and Scott said as the foursome went into Ali's room, then Ali got out her iPhone.

"All right, boys..." Ali said before she went to the iPhone.

"Let's take it up a notch." Ali said as she started to play "Let's go Crazy" by Prince as the foursome began to makeout.

"Oh... oh, my God Ali... you do that so good, girl..." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies Jay, you're pretty good at it also." Ali said back at Jay.

"Good lord Mars, you are getting better and better." Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies, Scotty... oh!" Marley said as she softly moaned as they kept at it until it was time for the sex to begin as Ali and Marley grab their men's respective frontal of their diapers, grabbing their babas and they looked at it as they were shocked and enamored as Scott had a meaty 10 inch long and 3 inch thick baba while Jay had a 9 inch long and 3 inch thick baba as the girls were enamored and aroused in awe.

"Oh, my... God! Wow!" Ali said to Jay.

"Scotty, you're baba is sexy." Marley said to him.

"Thankies." Scott said to her.

"What? Something wrong?" Jay asked her.

"Your baba is sexy and perfect for me!" Ali said to him as he was blushing very hard.

"Thankies Ali!" Jay said to her.

"It's time for the fun to start." Ali and Marley said to their men as they began to lick, and slowly suck on their men's respective hard babas.

"Ooh, yeah! Keep it comin, girl!" Jay said to Ali who kept at it.

"Mmmmmm…!" Ali moaned and muffled as she kept at it while Marley did the same thing as Scott was also turned on and very impressed.

"Oh... oh, God! Keep going, Mars!" Scott said to Marley as she and Ali kept at it until it was time.

"OH! CUMSIES TIME!" Jay shouted as he was about to explode.

"SAME HERE!" Scott shouted as he was about to explode also.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard all over their ladies, respective mouths and faces.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Ali and Marley moaned as they swallowed their guys milk.

"So good, so cweamy, and so yummy." The girls said to their guys.

"Thankies!" Jay and Scott said to Ali and Marley respectively.

"That's all you boys are gonna get tonight." The two women said to their two men.

"Okies." The two men said back as they got ready for bed as Jay and Ali are sleeping in Ali's Bed which was built as a big crib while Marley and Scott were sleeping in the other one as they began to say goodnight to each other.

"Night Scotty." Marley said to Scott.

"Night Mars." Scott said to Marley as they kissed.

"Night Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"Night Ali." Jay said back as the foursome fell asleep.

 **That was a really long one-shot story as it involved my OC Marley, Scott, Jay and Ali Moonbeam who is ShokuAli16's OC.**

 **This was a fun story to do and I love to thank her very much for co-writing this with me.**

 **The next one involves just Marley and Ali as they are doing a WWF Marathon at Ali's apartment.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
